happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid
Gender: Male Animal: Flying Squirrel Color: SkyBlue Episode Count: 10 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 53+ Deaths: 1 (or 2) Appearance: Helping Helps First Death: Class Act (debatable) or Gems the Breaks First Victim: Giggles from Helping Helps Voice Actors: Rhode Montijo (2000 - 2004), David Winn (2006 - present) Splendid is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A pale blue superhero flying squirrel. He is largely based on Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He is often seen doing housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky & Bullwinkle. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually either because of his ignorance or his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe with the exception of the episode, Helping Helps. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed 3 characters (The Mole, Lifty & Shifty). In From Hero to Eternity he killed, or caused to die, every character, with the exception of Pop, Disco Bear, Mime, and Flippy. He believes that being a superhero is such a pain in the neck. Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a lot due to his repetitive trend of killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is the character the episode revolves around with the exception of Class Act. Some think that Splendid has never died in the Internet shorts. This all depends on whether or not the fans assume that Splendid was killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act. The creators, however, say that every character has surely died, either in the school explosion, or the forest fire that would be caused. (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only confirmed death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a parody of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, but it'll also make him vomit profusely and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be." Even though Splendid has great super powers, he has a fear of heights, which is shown in the "Collect Them All" section. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get aquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. References to Superman *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, superstrength, laser vision and ice breath are references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a parody of Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for a newspaper, The Daily Acorn (a parody of The Daily Planet). This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered alter-ego, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie, and a fedora, even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread Splendid reverses time by making the Earth rotate backwards a la Superman: The Movie. *Splendid's evil counterpart, Splendont, could be a reference to Superman's doppelganger, Bizarro. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, he is apart of a league of superheroes, which would be spoofing "Super Friends" or "The Justice League". Splendid Episodes Starring Roles *Helping Helps *It's a Snap *Better Off Bread *From Hero to Eternity *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops Featuring Roles *Class Act Appearance Roles *Suck it Up (As a comic book icon) *Remains to be Seen (As Toothy's costume) *A Sight for Sore Eyes (As a figurine) Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episodes *Mirror Mirror Occupations and Careers #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist / Reporter - See What Develops Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (debatable) #Gems the Breaks: Kryptonut poisoning. After crushing the Kryptonut into a fine powder he removes his protective helmet and blows it away, only for a gust of wind to blow it back into his face. Now in direct contact, it causes him to lose his nose and facial skin and vomit profusely. Attempting to hold it in, his cheeks swell up and he explodes. Injuries #Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Mirror Mirror: While fighting Splendont, his teeth are punched out. After Splendont pushed the moon towards Earth, Splendid becomes stuck to the ground. #Gems The Breaks - Exposed to Kryptonut indirectly but the radiation made him vomit and become ill. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Giggles - 5 (Helping Helps; Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Toothy - 4 (Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Lumpy - 2 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity) *Petunia - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Handy - 1 (Gems the Breaks) *Nutty - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Sniffles - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Pop - 0 *Cub - 3 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Flaky - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *The Mole - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Lifty - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Shifty - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Flippy - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – Numerous (Mirror Mirror) *Others - 20 (2 seagulls and 1 seal from Better Off Bread; 6 big fish and 10 little fish from Gems The Breaks when he evaporated the water; A sperm whale from Mirror Mirror) Additional Seen in Comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: As he performed the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he squishes Handy's internal organs out of his body. Trivia *Every time when he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums the superhero fanfare. *He seems to be the first and only character to be designed to look like he has pectoral muscles (his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso). *Sniffles is likely to be a fan of Splendid as in his appearance roles. Toothy also seems to admire him as he dresses as him for Halloween. *Splendid has appeared as an icon of products more than any other characters do. He is seen as a comic book character in Suck It Up and as a figurine in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Usually after he rescues Giggles as well as killing her in the process, he pats her on the head informing Giggles to take care as seen in Better Off Bread and From Hero to Eternity. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from Rocky & Bullwinkle. Both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *Splendid is the only character who hasn't appeared in any of the Halloween episodes (though Splendid didn't physically appear, he was seen as Toothy's costume in Remains to be Seen). *From the episode, From Hero to Eternity, when Splendid drilled a hole to drain the water while killing other characters, including Cro-Marmot, it is possible that Splendid is the very first character to actually kill Cro-Marmot. *Many people claim Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy, yet in Class Act, you can see Splendid seen showing up at the last minute when Flippy is in the background. They haven't met each other face-to-face, though. *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad debuted in November 18th. It was scheduled to air on November 4th, but it was moved to 18th because the HTF Breaks aired around that time. Also, his show was originally entitled "Splendid Adventures." *While Splendid is still seen with his mask on, when his hands are mitten-like, they have lines that indicate that they're his fingers in Ka-Pow!. He still has buckteeth, and his wingspans are only visible when he flies. *It is possible that he, like Superman (the hero he is based off of), is an extraterrestrial since he is able to breathe in space, as seen in Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks, and the KaPow! episode Mirror Mirror. *Splendid has the lowest number of deaths. *He's the only character (in Happy Tree Friends) that has yet to be killed by another character. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters